Skyward Sword Christmas Story
by IceFire1212
Summary: Just a little something I made for the holidays! Link x Zelda Fluffiness!


_A young boy with messy blonde hair was laughing happily as he chased a girl about his age with silky blonde hair that blew in the wind as she ran, giggling when she looked back to see the boy was still trying to catch up to her._

"_I bet you'll never be able to catch me, Link!" The girl yelled over her shoulder, her speed seeming to increase as she said this._

_The young boy known as Link smiled as he kept running after her. "We'll see about that, Zelda!"_

_Both kids kept running as Zelda turned a corner and she nearly trampled on a pre-mature patch of pumpkins. Link followed close behind, not aware of the pumpkin patch as he tripped over one of the green fruits and fell face first into the dirt._

"_Oof!" He grunted, not getting up right away._

_Zelda looked back and noticed that Link wasn't following anymore, seeing that he had fallen in the pumpkin patch._

_She ran back hurriedly back to the fallen boy._

"_Link, are you alright?" She asked, holding out her hand to Link._

_The blonde boy looked up at Zelda, his face smudged with dirt as he grinned. "I'm alright." He took a hold of Zelda's outstretched hand and she pulled him to his feet._

"_Uh oh," Zelda said with worry._

"_What?" Link asked._

"_Your clothes, their all dirty." She pointed out, and she was right; Link's creamy white shirt and blue pants were covered in dirt._

"_It's all right." Link said, brushing off a bit of the dust as it flew in the air. "A little bit of dirt can't kill ya."_

_Zelda giggled. "I guess you're right."_

_A couple of heartbeats passed, the sound of a Loftwing's screech caught their attention to the clear blue sky._

"_Look!" Zelda said her voice full of surprise. "It's a Crimson Loftwing!"_

_Link's vibrant blue eyes widened as he laid eyes on the red bird. _

_The Crimson Loftwing was a rare breed, everyone thought they had died out a long time ago, but there was one now, soaring freely through the skies; the wind beneath its wings._

_A small, white flake of something landed on his nose, melting into water in an instant. Link wiped the water off his skin, only to have more fall down at once._

_Zelda looked up at the sky in awe as the white flakes fell softly on the ground, it like glitter as the sun's rays fell upon it._

"_It's so beautiful…" Zelda said in amazement._

"_I think this is called, 'snow'." Link stated, remembering what his teachers had taught him as he reached out his hand, catching a couple of the cold snowflakes in his hand, only to have them melt in an instant._

_Zelda stuck out her tongue; catching a few on her tongue and feeling it melt to water._

_She looked over at Link and giggled as she watched him struggling to catch one on his tongue._

_Link made a small pout. "What? I was only trying to do what you did." He crossed his arms._

"_Yeah, but you looked silly." She giggled lightly, looking happier than ever._

_Link stopped pouting, and instead smiled. If Zelda was happy, then so was he._

**(Years Later…)**

_After Link and Zelda's long adventure the two decided to live on the Surface and protect the legendary Triforce, together._

_Link sat peacefully on the ground, his back against a tree as he played his harp beautifully, seeming to hush all of nature around him just so they could listen to his playing._

_Something cold fell onto his nose, making him stop playing so that he could wipe it off._

_He began playing his harp again, only to feel more little bits of cold land on his face. Confused, he looked up and squinted as he saw small flakes fall from the sky._

"_Oh, wow. It's snowing." A smile tugged at his lips as he stuck out his tongue, catching a few out of many of the white snowflakes on his tongue._

_Memories he cherished as a child flooded back in his mind._

_Everything from that one day, the first day Zelda and himself had seen snow for the first time, made his peaceful smile widen as he closed his eyes, inhaling the crisp, snow-filled air._

**Later on That Day…**

_Link was on his way back to where Zelda and he had made a small not-to-shabby cabin for both of them to live in since they were not traveling like they used to twenty-four-seven on their legendary adventure._

_As Link opened the door he was greeted by an overly excited Zelda as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug._

"_Welcome back." She said._

"_Thanks." I replied, looking around to realize that everything had been decorated with shiny and colorful things. There was also a small evergreen tree in the corner that was decorated as well._

"_What's with all the decorations?" Link asked feeling a bit confused._

"_Well," Zelda began. "I thought that since snow only lasts only in the winter, why not celebrate it?"_

_Link was surprised by Zelda's idea, but he had to admit, it was a good one at that._

"_So what do you think?" Zelda asked, meaning the decorations._

_Link smiled. "They're really pretty."_

"_Thanks," Zelda giggled. "I'm glad you like them."_

_The two stood there for a couple of heartbeats until Zelda held up a plant with white berries over their heads._

_Link, confused was about to ask what that was about when Zelda leaned in and kissed him on the lips._

_The boy's cheeks went bright red as he blushed madly._

_When Zelda pulled away, she couldn't help but laugh a little at Link's reaction._

"_W-what?" He stammered, scratching the back of his head nervously._

"_Oh. Nothing," She giggled._

_The two stood there, both giving each other nervous glances._

"_So," Link began. "What was the plant about?" He asked._

"_Oh, that." Zelda said. "I just made up a little thing that if two people stood under this plant, then they would have to kiss." Zelda blushed at her own words._

_Sheepishly Link asked, "Can I get another kiss?"_

_Zelda smiled. "Like I could say no,"_

_The two leaned in for a kiss once more, lips locking into a sweet, passionate kiss._


End file.
